The Percabeth Revolution: The Olympians got swag
by Callie the goddess of optimism
Summary: The Olympians got swag, even when dealing with hormonal teenagers...


The Percabeth Revolution: The Olympians got swag  
The Olympians got swag even when dealing with crazy fangirls...

"I hate hormonal teenagers, " Athena muttered. When she used the computer that Annabeth made for her, a site called fanfiction caught her eye. She clicked the link, and nearly gaged.  
~ They r on the chb beach, n lying next 2 each other. "Annie, I wuld luv u 4evah n evah,!" Percy exclaimed. Annabeth gigled n repleid "me to percy wercy pooo." Them they kissed pahsionatelly. Percy's tonge was beging 4 entrence n Annabeth hapily aloud it. Then they lived hapily evah afterr. OOOMMMGGG PLZ REVIEW OR ELSE ANNABETH WILL GET KILED OR SOMETHING! SERIOUSLY SO PLZ REVIEW! percabethgoddess3998~  
How is this even English?! Look at all the spelling! Too many exclamation points! How can they even threaten to kill Annabeth?! They will pay!  
"HADES! GET YOUR SORRY BUTT UP HERE!" Athena yelled. "Yes?" Harass appeared in a flash. "I WANT YOU TO DAMN THIS AUTHOR TO A VIOLENT AND PAINFUL DEATH!" Athena demanded. Hades looked at the computer. "I know how you feel. This is just gross, and they call it ... fluff...?" "Look at the pairings!" Athena remarked.  
Percabeth  
Thalico *achoo! Isn't Thalia a huntress?! Technically, they're cousins!*  
Rico *Rachel is an oracle!*  
Nicercy *Athena was pretty sure that Percy isn't gay. ("Hey! Nico isn't gay!" Hades protested. "Read the house of you first!" Athena yelled ams tossed him a thick book. Hades flipped to page 295 and yelled, "WHAT IN ME?! NICO DI ANGELO GET YOUR ADOLESCENT ASS UP HERE!" "Yes dad?" Nico asked, popping out of the shadows. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Hades yelled, thrusting the book in his face. Nico's face paled. "You don't actually believe this minotaur crap, do you?" Hades sighed and waves his hand. Nico disappeared.)*  
Rachello *Athena went up to Apollo and slapped him. ("Hey, what was that for?!" He exclaimed. She showed him the screen. Apollo blushed, earning a kick in the nuts from Athena.)*  
Neo *Again, Leo is probably with Calypso.*  
And worst of all,  
POTHENA *cue Athena's face of disapproval (ominous and epic music plays) *  
Athena smashed the computer to bits and Hades summoned a rock to smash it some more. Suddenly, Zeus popped up and summoned a lighting bolt to destroy the computer. Then Hera used a rubber chicken to smash it. Artermis used a chunk of moon rock to smash the computer. Apollo appeared and crashed his really expensive sun car on it. Dionysus just threw a coke can at it. Hermes arrived on how chariot and threw Martha at it. She bit the computer. Aphrodite used a magic hairdryer to shoot mud balls at the computer. Hephaestus threw an automaton's foot at it. Ares just stomped on it. Poseidon appeared in mist and used a clam, cracked it open, and threw the pearl inside towards the computer. Everyone looked at him weirdly. "What?! Pearls are made of clam saliva!" He protested defensively. Then, all the Olympians spit on the computer (plus some clam saliva). Now only did Athena realise that something was amiss. "Why in Hades are you all here?!" She yelled. "STOP USING MY NAME IN SLANG, FOR ZEUS SAKE!" Hades yelled. "Slang, dear Hades, slang, " Zeus reminded. The Olympians smiled sheepishly and disappeared in a flash. Well, except for Hades.  
Just then, Annabeth walked into the room. "Err mom? That computer took me 3 years to make. So why in Hades lucky underwear were you smashing it?" She said. "Oops," Hades snickered. "HOLD ON I DO NOT HAVE LUCKY UNDERWEAR!" "Who says?" Persephone demanded. "Did she just evolve from a flower pot?" Annabeth asked. Persephone ignored her remark. "Hades dear, you're lucky underwear has smiley faces and pink hearts and dollar signs on it," She sighed. "Oops, " Athena sniggered. "Well, whatever I have got some swaggy teenager hunting to do with my son, so BYEE!" Hades said and skipped away. "Must be Aphrodite's doing, " Athena muttered.  
Suddenly, a unicorn appeared, farted a rainbow and pooped out skittles that spelt out "NO LOVING!" Aphrodite flashed out, slapped the unicorn and blasted it with her magic hairdryer.

Hello this is my first time on fanfiction, and to tell you the truth, I don't really oppose the other writers, but just plan to write stories on every topic, so bye!

By the way, the last part about the unicorn was just something my teacher told me! :)

- Callie, the goddess of optimism :)


End file.
